Troika
Troika is a secretive military organization that deals in protecting the people of Anduruna against the Nightmare despite current political issues with the government. Creation Currently, there is no timeline or dates detailing the founding of the organization to its present day operations, nor is there any mention of who the founders were/are. Currently, Igrath is known to be the leader of Troika.Dreamkeepers Card Game Survey Membership Gaining entry into Troika seems to require a deep and complicated process in order to ensure that any potential recruits are content with their decision to join. One such process that's been seen so far involves showing slight resentment to the current dealings from the government, as three individuals (Woods, Bill and Damon) were fired from Sabatton Towers and desired jobs that paid better while drinking away their problems. A member such as Indi, who happens to work at a bar that also happens to be a safehouse for the organization, may offer them an opportunity to work in some non-legal business, subtly leading them onto meet one of their primary recruiters (such as Nainso) to further question their interests. Should the potential recruits desire to explore their option further, they are then given instructions to go to a designated location where they would be captured and interrogated under the guise of CCA Shock Troopers. Along with a questionnaire that they either have filled out prior to or during this process, should they pass they are then initiated as members. The recruits are then taken to the main base of Troika where they are given a tour by Nainso and eventually shown to their barracks. From there on, any training they need would be provided by the appropriate instructors. Mission Recently, information was revealed that details what exactly the Troika are working towards. The Troika intend to assassinate key members of the Andurunan power structure, put themselves in place of the CCA, and begin training the populace of Anduruna in combat and Power use for the impending Nightmare apocalypse. The whole point of the Troika's operation is to make their existence public and turn the population of the city into a militia to fend off Nightmare attacks, with the Troika being the city's primary defense force. History Currently, when or how the organization began remains unknown. Current speculation suggests that the organization may have begun during the era of the Toll Wars and may have been taken over by Scinter as a part of his fermentae smuggling ring. It is known, however, that the Troika were once a large enough threat to Nabonidus and his plans that he launched some sort of scheme to destroy them. So sure was he that the Troika had been wiped out that he was surprised to find out they still existed when Igrath and Scinter were discovered in Igrath's Kojiki home. Technology and Income The Troika appear to be very advanced in the way of technology and weaponry. They possess telepads that are more streamlined and manufactured than ones issued by the government, given how these and the large array of weapons at their disposal were created by Scinter. They also possess a large digital database on many civilians living in the city and towers which helps in keeping track of Dark Dreamkeepers as they crop up more and more. In the way of funding, they deal in like underground activities such as the selling of Scinter's Mark, a highly illegal yet sought after beverage, as well as whatever money they get from the many safehouses they have should any business be presented. The funds they receive through these means are enough to maintain a rather large army with the essential rations and technology needed to function the way they do. Trivia References Navigation Category:Organization